The Wolf's Memories
by Retro-AFC
Summary: Michelle didn't think that a business trip with her father to the Kirkland Manor, would change her life when Mr. Kirkland's nephew is visiting. Fences are built for reasons, but what does go beyond that dark forest? AU


**What is this? It's an AU freakazoid story! That's what it is! HOOHAH!**

**Okay, well anyway, enjoy and review good children of this universe.**

* * *

><p>"Peter! Get back here!"<p>

Michelle Mancham Bonnefoy chased after the naughty little boy, Peter, who ran for the dark woods behind Mr. Kirkland's mansion.

A fence separated the cheery grasslands of Kirkland's estate, to the eerie fogged death of the forbidden forest, most people would take that as a hint of you shouldn't be entering; Peter thinks it means a challenge.

"You need to come back!" Michelle yelled for the boy.

Peter turned and smiled at her, "C'mon Michie! I want to explore! Come explore with me!" He said, and began to climb over the fence.

Michelle tumbled over herself at some points, but finally she was able to grab the boy's arm and yank him from the fence. "No." She said flat toned.

Peter pouted and stomped his little feet, "Just because your father and my uncle are having a discussion does not mean you're in charge of me!"

"Yes, it does." Michelle said and dragged the flailing boy, "Your uncle is paying me to watch you, and I make sure to get my pay for no harm to come to you. So you cannot go into that forest!"

"Why?" He whined.

Michelle rolled her eyes and huffed, "Because it's dark and spooky and there are creatures that live back there that have no problem of ripping you to shreds and devouring your scatters of limbs."

"How do you know?" He asked, "Have you been back there? Have your limbs been scattered?"

Michelle growled, "I have not. But an associate of my papa's and your uncle's child went back there and has not come out." she opened the gates to the mansion, "And it happened way before you were ever born, that is why the fence is built there."

Peter got excited, "But maybe I could find him!-"

"No." She interrupted, "Don't you understand? He was attacked by the creatures that live back there; he was eaten alive, most likely by wolves, since there has been heard of wolf attacks in this town."  
>When they had finally gotten inside and had gone to the kitchen to eat a snack the maids had cooked up, it was very silent for awhile.<p>

"I knew that boy". Michelle thought, "He was older than me by two years, we used to play together." She felt very sick to her stomach, "I was there watching when he went into the forest…"

"Do you think there are werewolves back there?" Peter finally spoke.

Michelle snapped back from her thoughts, "There is no such thing as werewolves, and you know it. It's just scary stories so dumb children like you don't go wandering around at night." Michelle took a glass of milk and got down from her seat at the table, "I think you should take a nap."

Peter whined but obeyed and got down from the table like she said and went up to his bedroom and lay down.  
>Michelle picked out a book and read silently in the corner of Peter's room.<p>

* * *

><p>Michelle's father had stayed very late discussing business with Mr. Kirkland; they had to stay over the night (to Kirkland's dismay as well as the Bonnefoy's).<br>Michelle had to sleep on the sofa in the sitting room, even though how impolite you think that Mr. Kirkland would make Michelle do such a thing, Michelle wanted to sleep on the sofa, Mr. Kirkland had planned for her to stay with that French frog-I mean, Michelle's father Mr. Bonnefoy in his guestroom. But Michelle did not want to sleep with him when he is much stressed.  
>The sofa was lumpy, but at least it was somewhat soft and not too hard.<br>She stared up at the popcorn ceiling and glared at the room above her.  
>Snoring…<br>She turned over with the pillow on her head. "Make it stop." She groaned.

_'A boy laughed brightly and announced,"To the forest and build a castle!"_

_"But it looks scary back there!" Michelle whimpered._

_"It's fine! As long as you're with me, I'll protect you princess!" _

_The boy held his hand out and Michelle hesitantly took it and went into the forest.'_

Clomp, clomp, clomp!

Michelle's eyes opened quickly and she sat up.

"What on earth-"

She gasped as she saw a small shadow in front of her.

Big blue eyes glinted in the moonlight, and the shadow opened the front door and slammed it shut.

"Peter!" She gasped.

She put her slippers on next to her, put on a bathrobe over her and ran out the door after the him.

"He wouldn't…" She ran through the open gates and into the field where Peter was.  
>Peter stood in front of the fence.<p>

He hesitated, but soon climbed it.

Michelle gritted her teeth. She knew her duty, she had to follow him!  
>She climbed over the fence and her nightgown tore, at least she had her bathrobe. "I swear Peter-" She pushed through a bush "When I get a hold of you-" She removed a tree branch away from her "I WILL kill you! And then, I'll tell Mr. Kirkland, and he'll kill you too, and you will be dead, and no one will care!"<p>

When she finally saw Peter again, she dead stopped.

An abandon looking mansion stood in front of her. "B-but… This is still Kirkland property… This shouldn't be here!" she gasped, "I'd think Mr. Kirkland would know this is standing in his land… Wouldn't he?"  
>Peter took a step towards the mansion.<p>

"Stop right there!" Michelle yelled out at him.

Peter turned wide eye "Um…. Michie…Oh, wow… Um…. I'm sorry!" He backed up as Michelle stomped closer to him.

Peter turned and dashed for the mansion.

"GET BACK HERE!" Michelle shouted and chased him.

Peter wriggled the handle and ran in. Michelle hesitated, but ran into the mansion after him.

"Oh wow!" Peter looked around at everything, "I'd think there would be spider webs and it should be all dusty in here, but this mansion is even cleaner then Uncle Arthur's place!"

"We're leaving, now." Michelle stormed over and snatched Peter's arm.

"No! I want to explore!" Peter whined as Michelle dragged the child.

"What even possessed you to go here-At night? You are so stupid!"

"I went to go looking for the boy- maybe I could have-"

"This happened 9 years ago! He's long gone!" Her voice shaked at the thought, and she knew she would be too if she stayed any longer.

"But he must've built this mansion!"

_"To the forest and build a castle!"_

Michelle heart skipped a beat,-perhaps-"No!" She swung open the door.

"But Michie-"

Suddenly, a deep growl came from the woods. Michelle's eyes widened. A creature was in that forest waiting for a meal. How could they get through?

Clouds covering the moon finally drifted away to reveal a bright moonlit night.

The creature in the woods could now be seen as it walked towards the two in the middle of field.

"Stay behind me." Michelle ordered Peter. Peter obeyed Michelle and now felt very cowardly instead of adventurous.

The creature finally revealed its true form as it stood few feet away.  
>A wolf-It should be, and it had many beautiful features, its golden eyes shined like precious treasure in the moons gaze. It was a very small wolf too; a very small auburn covered one. It stood on all fours but rose up onto its back legs and glared at the two.<p>

It had fresh blood on its muzzle from the last meal, but it still was hungry for more.  
>It growled and showed its steel teeth and got into an attacking position.<br>As it was about to leap forth, a golden colored wolf leapt over the two and attacked the auburn wolf.  
>The auburn wolf snarled and scratched at the bigger stronger wolf that blocked the blows.<br>Michelle found a perfect timing to escape and grabbed Peter and ran.  
>She ran passed the fighting wolves but was soon leapt upon.<br>The auburn wolf scratched at her cheek and blood poured out. She cried in pain and yelled.  
>Peter not wanting the same fate ran as fast as he could ever go. He fell a few times and scraped himself, but he did not want to be devoured.<br>The golden wolf tackled the auburn wolf who continued to scratch at Michelle's body; the auburn wolf was thrown off of her and knocked against a large oak. It howled in pain and soon knocked out.  
>The golden wolf looked up to the sky and saw the clouds drifting and covering the moon up.<br>It all of a sudden transformed into a tall strong looking man. He looked over to Michelle and his eyes were a cold shining icy blue. He turned and looked over to the auburn who transformed as well.  
>The man went over and picked up what was now an auburn haired boy and carried the limp body over his shoulder. He glanced at Michelle. He silently went and lifted her up as well.<br>She winced and cried out in pain, and for help. But as she felt blood flow, she passed out.

* * *

><p>Michelle Bonnefoy opened her eyes in a quilted covered bed.<br>She moaned and touched her temples. Her face was bandaged as well as her arms and other body parts. She was placed also in a new gown. She looked around the bedroom. "Was I returned to Kirkland manor?" But to her disappointment, she was not.

The door opened and in came a woman with a dirty blonde hair color. She smiled at her. "Yay, you're awake!" She said, "I am Elizaveta, I dressed you and bandaged you. You...You wouldn't happen to remember the night before, would you?"  
>Michelle blinked, "What-"<p>

In came another human, the same male from before, the one who transformed from the golden wolf- "Oh my!" Michelle jumped, "You-You-"

He smiled, "I know it is a lot to explain, but my name is Ludwig Beilschmidt." He said, "You have been cut very severely and you will not be able to return to your home for a short time. But it is alright, I'm a doctor."

"Me too!" Elizaveta chimed.

"Not that kind of doctor, Eliza." Ludwig glared.

Elizaveta pouted and crossed her arms.

"You…You transformed- You were a wolf now a buff handsome man- What-What!" Michelle almost fainted. "The heck is going on?"

"If you have heard fables of mythical creatures, you'd know what I am-We are." Elizaveta somewhat answered.

"You-You mean to say, you two are both-"

"Everyone who dwells of this house is." Ludwig interrupted, "We are all family in this house, including the one who attacked you."

"Oh-"

"Feliciano is adopted." Elizaveta said, "He's a charming young man, unless he's hungry, or in wolf form."

"You see," Ludwig explained, "I found him when he was human, he was next to a sharp rock, he had tripped and beat his head against it. I could see he was half dead, and most werewolves would add him to the feed, I felt affection and pity towards him and took him in as my own. I was the one who created him. This probably happened 9 years ago, he was an eleven year old then, but I made him stop aging at twenty, this year, He had to be old enough, but not too old, so I could train him to begin hunting for food; but he is still a young child, and he still has a mind and actions of an eleven year old, but since he can't decide wisely, he's a killing machine." He looked away guilty at the ground. "It's my entire fault." He murmured.

"He wants human flesh, we've tried to train him to eat off of other animals, but he's rebellious," Elizaveta sighed, "Yesterday was the full moon, which is usually when we go out looking for food."

"One of the Alpha's of the family goes," Ludwig said, "And this time was my older Bruder Gilbert."

"We told Feliciano he cannot go out during full moons, but as rebellious as he is like I said, he went in town for his meal." Elizaveta said, "This is the fifth time he has down it in a span of nine years, he knows of the penalty for murder, Luddie is just too soft." She glared at the man.

The man sighed and looked away, "He's still young, he doesn't know any better."

"You've been covering up his mistakes for too long, Lud… Many people have already have been killed from him, and he's going to be hurting us next-" She looked at Ludwig's sleeve, the other one rolled up. She put her hand on his covered arm. Ludwig grunted as she squeezed his it. She rolled the sleeve up to show deep, long gashes on his arm. "Ludwig, you need to do something-"

"NO!" Ludwig yelled, "There will be no such thing, he is still young, unlike you, you are over two centuries old. We will discuss this topic for a later time, not in front of a human."

Michelle cocked her head, "Human?" She thought, "He makes it sound like I'M the freak."

But Elizaveta wasn't done, "But Ludwig-"

"I said ENOUGH, Omega."

Elizaveta growled viscously at the given name and ran out of the room.

Ludwig stood silent, but he then turned to Michelle, "I apologize for Elizaveta, she just doesn't know when to stop." He said, "She's just bitter I am training Feliciano for hunting, instead of her. She's been the youngest Omega of the family for 246 years, if you've heard; werewolves stop aging at a given time and stay that way until murder. I promised to train her to start hunting, but 9 years ago, Feliciano was adopted into our family, and I now have promised to train him. His role has not been decided, but hers has. Gilbert as the leader of the family had decided she is the Omega, along with the other boy in the family, Roderich."

Michelle nodded, "I do have to agree with Elizaveta, you had promised her and…for a really long time, I mean, I don't know how werewolves are, but you lied and change your mind and went off to Feliciano…" She said, her eyes widened suddenly, "You…You said you found him 9 years ago…"

"Ja, I did."

"I…I knew him…Feliciano Vargas! He…He's suppose to be dead!"

"Well, he is dead; he's one of the undead creatures that roam this earth."

"I need to tell his father! Because of this incident, poor Mr. Kirkland has been-"

"Kirkland?" Ludwig growled.

"Mr. Kirkland, you know him?" Michelle said.

"He's been trying to get rid of us. The werewolves, this house has stood here for over 500 years, and he wants to get rid of it stating it's 'his land' when his manor was built 300 years after ours!" Ludwig gritted his teeth, "He's just an overpowering sorcerer…That's all."

"Sorcerer?" she chuckled, "He can't even make a proper meal, and you're saying he's a… You're serious, aren't you?" "Well, what can I expect; a werewolf is in front of me." She sighed.

Ludwig nodded, "I am. But I'm surprised you wouldn't know that, you are his wife-"

"I'M NOT HIS WIFE!" Michelle turned bright red, "My papa knows him! Mr. Francis Bonnefoy! I'm not Mr. Kirkland's wife, heavens no!" she sweated.

"I know Francis as well; Gilbert is very fond of him, actually, even if Francis is a mortal."

"How does my papa know?"

"Well," Ludwig explained, "when the Feliciano incident happened, Francis was there and as well as Feliciano's father. Francis went looking for Feliciano, and he soon found the mansion, Gilbert had met him before when he tried 'mingling' with the other humans. Francis had known of Arthur's dirty little secret, Gilbert explained his. Francis went back to Feliciano's father and explained that he had been killed by an animal living in the forest. Arthur knew very well of everything that was going on and said he had been killed by wolves, the father could never forgive Arthur and stopped doing business with him, as well as hating Francis, he also sued him and forced him to build a fence. A pitiful fence I may add. Gilbert also knew the father, but he did not want him to know of his secret. But he had never seen him since that day."

"I feel very sorry for Feli's father…" Michelle could remember the trauma that was, and the expression and tears his father had from discovering of his youngest son's death and it was her fault..

The door creaked.

Ludwig turned to see who the visitor was, and he turned pale.

In entered Feliciano.

Ludwig stared at him, he had hoped he had not heard the conversation, "Feliciano-"

"I'm sorry." Feliciano said quietly, tears welled up in his eyes, "I'm sorry for hurting you." He tried taking a step towards Michelle, but Ludwig tensed, so he stayed back.

"I forgive you." Michelle said, she smiled, "I've gotten worse cuts-Well kind of-Oh, just- thank you for apologising."

"You don't hate me?" Feliciano got wide eyed.

"No, of course not, I know you."

Feliciano looked at her like she was crazy, "How do you know me?"

Michelle blinked, she thought she would have a familiar face…They practically played together every day as children.

"Don't you-"

Ludwig cleared his throat.

Feliciano turned to him.

"Oh!" Feliciano said, "And I'm very, very, very, sorry for disobeying you, Luddy, and going out hunting on my own…" His voice sounded like he was reading a script for the first time.

"I know you are, but you will be punished for your misdeeds." Ludwig said.

Feliciano frowned, "But don't you forgive me?"

"I will forgive you as soon as you get your discipline."

"…Can you tell me what it is, so I can prepare?"

Ludwig sighed, "I'm calling off your training when the next full moon comes."  
>Feliciano's eyes got large,<p>

"But…Lud-"

"No, Feliciano. You will not argue with me, I tolerate enough with Elizaveta; I'm not getting any lip from you. Go to your room."

Feliciano growled even more viciously than Elizaveta. Anger overcame him and he leapt forth and bit Ludwig's arm. He sunk his sharp teeth as hard as he could.

Feliciano suddenly let go seeing what he just did. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He backed up from the angry Ludwig.

"I have had enough!" Ludwig yelled. He grabbed the boy's shirt collar and pulled him out of the room. Michelle winced when she began to hear THWACK! and the cries and howls Feliciano let out as he got his punishment that came from the other room. She thought Peter got it bad whenever he disobeyed Mr. Kirkland, but werewolves, they have uncanny strength compared to the human muscles.

When it was finally over, she could hear Ludwig calm him down, and the two of them came back in the room.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness." Feliciano said sniffling.

"Well I'm sorry for you…" Michelle murmured.

Ludwig heard her comment and scoffed with a smirk.

"I'm sorry for biting you." Feliciano said to Ludwig.

Ludwig hugged him and kissed his cheek, "I'm not angry at you, I'm just helping you."

"Well could you help me a better way?" He whined.

"Then you won't do it again?"

"Well yeah…."

"Exactly."

Feliciano left and asked Roderich if there is any pasta in the house and if he could cook it so he could have a snack before Gilbert comes back from hunting.

"He's cute, when he's not trying to scratch out your eyeballs." Michelle decided, watching Feliciano leave.

Ludwig shut the door, "Don't ever talk about Feliciano's past around him."

Michelle blinked, "What-"

"It's best he doesn't remember."

"…" Michelle didn't understand, why? "…How was it that he forgot?"

"He had hit his head very hard, and that shook his memories out of whack. He also might have lost some from his transformation. That is why he is so vicious. He wants something to fill his emptiness. I've tried to make his past a lie, but I know he knows something is going on. It's best he never knows about his family, he will search for them. He's going to hurt people, but the worst out of all of it." Ludwig looked away, "His family won't ever take him."

"Why would they-"

"It's because Feliciano is a monster!" He snapped, "He's a freak! His family will drive him out! They will never love him."

Michelle could tell the protectiveness in his voice, the love, the care, and the affections.

"You just don't want to lose him do you?" She asked.

Ludwig stood there shocked at what she had just said. He had no reply and he thanked the Lord that Roderich came running in.

"Gilbert's back with the food!" Roderich said and then excitedly ran down the hall and down the stairs.

Ludwig turned to Michelle, "Would you like to join us?"

Michelle decided this entire monologue was a good time to get up and stretch.

"Thank you and yes please." She accepted.

So then, they went downstairs to go off and meet Gilbert, the Alpha.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, what is this.<strong>

**I'm proud of you for getting this far though. *HUG***

**REVIEW**


End file.
